Pourquoi?
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Lovino ne peut pas aller plus loin que de simples baisers, comment Antonio fait-il pour gérer tout ça?


-Ne me touche pas, _bastardo_!

-Mais Lovi~! A-attends... Où est-ce que tu vas?

-Loin de toi!

Et la porte claqua sous le regard désespéré d'Antonio. Il soupira en regardant l'heure et se demanda combien de temps son amant allait rester chez son frère cette fois-ci. De toute façon, c'était toujours la même chose.

oOoOo

Lovino était furieux. Très furieux. Mais pas contre l'espagnol, il l'était contre lui-même. C'est bête n'est-ce pas? Mais c'était toujours la même chose: Antonio pouvait l'embrasser autant qu'il le voulait mais dès que ses mains devenaient un peu trop baladeuses il criait, l'insultait et quand il était de mauvaise humeur en venait aux mains pour finir par partir en courant chez Feliciano. Cette fois ne fit pas exception aux autres.

Il toqua furieusement à la porte de son frère et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir, à moins que ce soit cet allemand ou pire, l'autre albinos qui viendrait. Et suspens... Elle s'ouvre et... C'était bien un des deux fous qui servaient d'amis à Antonio qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce n'était pas le plus horrible mais quand même, il se demandait comment l'espagnol pouvait traîner avec ces gars!

-T'as encore laissé Antonio seul? Demanda Gilbert.

-Feliciano est ici?

-Il va falloir que j'aille encore le réconforter.

-Je te demande pas d'aller le réconforter, je veux juste savoir si mon imbécile de frère est là! Un instant Lovino se dit qu'il pouvait l'assommer mais il se ravisa, Feliciano pouvait le mettre à la porte après ça.

-Kesese, il m'en devra une bonne après.

-Il faudrait que je le vois rapidement.

-Le pauvre doit être en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, priant pour que l'awesome moi arrive rapidement.

-FELICIANOOOOOOO! DEPECHE-TOI DE VENIR, Y A UN FOU QUI PARLE TOUT SEUL!

-J'imagine déjà le service que je vais lui demander, kesesese.

-Vee~ _fratello, _tu as encore laissé Antonio seul?

-Pourquoi vous dîtes tous la même chose? Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ou quoi?

-Peut-être que je devrai lui demander ce truc pour Matthew... Il a dû rester au lit après ce que je lui ai fait hier soir... Le pauvre.

-A qui parle Gilbert?

-J'en sais rien! Et l'est où l'autre allemand?

-Ve~ Tu t'inquiètes pour Ludwig?

-Non! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines!

Ludwig arriva au moment où Gilbert argumentait, seul, sur le service que la personne géniale qu'il était pourrait demander à Antonio pour Matthew. Ne s'occupant des problèmes mentaux de l'albinos, il se tourna vers son amant pour le voir en pleine conversation avec son frère. C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir une conversation avec son frère, mais ce qui l'étonna ce fut le ''Vee~ En fait, tu trouves que Luddy est gentil mais tu es trop timide pour l'avouer. Ve~ Tu sais, _fratello_, tu peux tout me dire!'' Ce à quoi Lovino répondit par de nombreuses insultes que Ludwig n'avait jamais entendu de toutes sa vie. Et avec le frère qu'il avait, il en avait entendu des insultes!

Une heure après que Gilbert se soit décidé à partir quémander un service auprès de l'espagnol, Lovino abandonna et décida de dire à son frère que oui, il aimait bien Ludwig. Il se jura aussi de se pendre pour avoir dit un tel mensonge.

oOoOo

De son côté, Antonio se demandait qui réconfortait qui.

-Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte Antonio, Matthew m'a fait une crise juste pour ça! C'était pourtant pas grand chose, je lui demandais pourtant pas la mort! Et quand je l'ai dit à Roderich, il m'a traité d'abruti et son suisse était complètement mort de rire. Pourquoi? C'était qu'une tenue de soubrette! J'ai pourtant pas été si horrible que ça, je lui ai pas demandé de la porter en public, juste devant moi. De toute façon il aurait pas eu à la porter longtemps, elle aurait fini par terre en moins de trente secondes! Alors pourquoi?

L'espagnol nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne plus jamais, mais jamais donner de l'alcool à l'albinos. Ou pire, à Francis.

-Aide-moi Antonio, Arthur m'en veut à mort, je sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais il ne veut même plus me voir! Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, où est Lovino et pourquoi Gilbert est là? Mais on s'en fiche! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arthur m'évite? Je comprends pas, j'ai pourtant rien fait du tout cette semaine! Et tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi de ne rien faire pendant une PUTAIN de SEMAINE!

''Et moi donc'' pensa Antonio en finissant sa deuxième canette de bière. Ils continuèrent de discuter se lamenter et boire jusqu'à ce que les trois hommes, complètement bourrés, finirent par s'effondrer un par un, sur la moquette du salon d'Antonio.

OooOo

''Quels cons!'' Fut la première pensée de Lovino quand il ouvrit la porte de chez son amant. Mis à part les cadavres de canettes de bière qui traînaient sur le sol, c'était l'odeur forte, trop forte d'alcool qui le dérangeait. ''Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait?'' Il eut sa réponse en regardant près des canapés. Entassés par terre, trois corps d'abrutis finis dormaient tranquillement. En voyant ça, l'italien soupira et enjamba les corps, prenant bien soin d'écraser celui de Francis, pour rejoindre le téléphone de l'autre côté des fauteuils. Il appela Matthew et Arthur pour qu'ils viennent reprendre leurs... Choses.

Une fois les monstres partis et Antonio bien installé pour dormir, Lovino se dit qu'un peu de rangement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Donc, il rangea. Mais vu le foutoir que c'était, il ne tint pas une heure et finit par s'affaler sur le canapé. La télécommande bien en main, il zappa, zappa, et zappa, pour au final l'éteindre. Lovino se coucha sur le canapé et fixa le plafond. Et pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il se faisait vraiment chier sans Antonio!

Il se leva, fit le tour du salon une fois, deux fois, trois fois, se recoucha, se releva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, s'assit, reprit la télécommande, zappa, zappa, zappa, éteint, se coucha, essaya de s'endormir, se releva, faillit crier (avant de se rappeler qu'Antonio dormait), alla manger une tomate, puis deux et reposa la troisième avant de croquer dedans. Bref, il se faisait chier. Il aurait même supporter la présence du copain à son frère!

Lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement à l'étage, il se précipita prit tout son temps pour aller aux côtés d'Antonio et attendit qu'il sorte de son sommeil. Une fois réveillé, l'espagnol mit du temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvrit ses yeux dès qu'il vu le regard que lui lançait Lovino. Antonio essaya de refermer les yeux, histoire de faire semblant de dormir mais peine perdue, l'italien l'avait vu.

-Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, je t'ai vu imbécile.

-Lovi~ … Je suis désolé.

-De quoi? De t'être encore saoulé parce que je suis parti? Si c'est pour ça alors oui, tu fais bien de t'excuser _bastardo_!

-Mais tu sais c'est parce que-

-Je veux pas coucher avec toi, hein?

Antonio écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'italien. La dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlé, Lovino n'arrêtait pas de rougir et de bégayer mais cette fois-ci il... Ah beh non. L'italien réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et devint aussi rouge qu'une des tomates qu'il venait de manger avant de monter à l'étage. Il commença à partir mais Antonio, sachant très bien qu'elle allait être sa réaction, attrapa son bras, le tira dans le lit, et le coucha sous lui, lui bloquant les bras et les jambes.

-Chigiii, qu'est-ce que tu fous!

-Mais Lovino, écoute, je sais que tu as peur mais...

-D-D-Dégage de là immédiatement, _bastardo_!

-L... Lovi~

-Je t'ai dit... DEGAGE DE LA!

Après le cri extrêmement masculin de Lovino, Antonio se décida de bouger évitant de peu une catastrophe au niveau de son entrejambe. Il s'assit à côté de l'italien qui était resté couché. L'espagnol le fixa pendant dix bonnes minutes, durant lesquelles Lovino le regardait en rougissant, essayant de lui dire quelque chose. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche.

-Je suis désolé ok? Je ne peux pas aller plus loin que... Que... Enfin, tu vois quoi! J'en ai vraiment marre, même mon frère l'a déjà fait avec l'autre abruti! Je comprends pas pourquoi j'y arrive pas, j'ai pas du tout peur, hein! C'est juste que...

-Lovi~...

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre, je me fous de ce que tu penses. Je t'aime et tu peux aller te faire foutre avec tes suppositions débiles ou d'autres trucs encore plus bizarres. Et surtout arrête de me demander pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas, j'en ai aucunes idées!

Antonio le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu... Tu me quoi?

-Hein?

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais?

-... NON!

-Kyaaah! Loviiii, tu es si mignon! Je t'aime aussi mon mignon petit italien!

-Dégage, tu m'étouffes! Et qui t'as dit que je t'aimais bastardo?

Antonio refit tomber Lovino sur le lit, il l'embrassa encore, encore et encore. Puis ses mains devinrent baladeuses, elles se faufilèrent sous le T-shirt, remontèrent jusqu'en haut de son ventre et...

-Ne me touche pas, _bastardo_!

**FIN**


End file.
